


Dinner?

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Morning after the armagedidn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Crowley asks Aziraphale outthats it,, thats the fic





	Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> yay its really short but i liked the prompt

The bus ride back from the apocalypse was, interesting. They sat together on the bus with Aziraphale in the window seat. Crowley was fidgeting more than he had in years, hands twirling around in a fit of nerves. “So what now?” Aziraphale asked calmly looking over to him with the sweetest look. Crowley felt the angry butterflies in his stomach burst up again and he imidatly went, “Well, ee could go to that cute French Cafe down the street or…” Where was he going with this again? The damn apocalypse had just almost happened! He can ask out an angel, anything possible, he stood up to freaking Satan.

“Or?”

“... Or do you eat dinner?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Yes, I’ve been known to my dear boy.” Crowley started to blush and practically squeaked out “Do I eat dinner?” He was secretly murmuring shit over and over inside his head. This wasn’t going well. You try and ask out the boy you’ve been pining over for 6,000 years you would figure you’d come more prepared. I guess not. “Yes, I do think you also eat dinner,” Aziraphale answered more calmly than he had any damn right to.

“We both eat dinner.”

“It’s a date.” Aziraphale smiled, a smile which could blind literally anyone with how stupidly pure and angelic it was. Crowley almost squeaked again but that was rather un-demon-like.

The Ritz was a wonderful place to dine, they went there often in fact. It was a relief that Crowley knew he didn’t have to pick a specific place to make this perfect, 6,000 years of knowing someone before asking them out had its perks. Crowley knew Aziraphale like the back of his hand already. The places he loved to go, the food he loved to eat, the wine he enjoyed the most in the world. Hell, he even knew his personal favourite books.

Even if earlier, Aziraphale would’ve never admitted to them being anything more than a business relationship. He knew more about Aziraphale than anyone, and Aziraphale certainly knew just as much about him. So considering all that, they went to the park first.

To look at the ducks of course. This meeting place had at several points in their ‘arrangement’ been the scene of some of their dramatics. Or in other cases the scene of their most domestic moments. Feeding the ducks together on a park bench almost in complete silence, sometimes Aziraphale would hum a tune and for once Crowley would smile for no real reason.

But right now they were genuinely walking hand in hand for the first time ever down the path (It had taken some time for them to actually walk like this, Crowley had a mild dilemma of whether to take his hand and Aziraphale put him out of his misery.) But Aziraphale was smiling to himself and Crowley felt like throwing up in the best way possible. He shouldn’t be this happy he was a damned demon! But he’d loved Aziraphale for so long… That was very not demon of him to think of it… Aziraphale agreed to this date he must like him too a little. 

Heaven and hell were against them now, the one thing they’d work together on he was sure. He’d be punished, probably for generally disobeying, killing one of his own and of course working with an Angel. What would they do? Kill him the same way as he killed Ligur for some form of twisted revenge? Not to mention his darling angel, although he didn’t know what heaven was like in that regard. Would they simply lock him up? Would they burn him in hellfire the only way to really kill an angel?

How long would they have together?

“Angel… You know that prophecy…”

“Yes? The final one by Agnes Nutter. Choose your faces wisely or something along those lines in believe.”

“I think I know what it might mean, unfortunately, we’ll have to postpone dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ye


End file.
